Travelling, particularly to a new or unfamiliar destination, can present a number of challenges to the traveler, whether the trip is for business or leisure. For instance, unfamiliarity with airports, local transportation options, local roads and traffic patterns, and local entertainment and dining locations, as well as the need to manage a business and/or personal travel itinerary, may be challenging. In addition, a traveler may face unforeseen circumstances, such as the need to extend a trip, which may necessitate changing transportation and accommodation reservations.
A need therefore exists for a system and method of providing travel-related information and services to a traveler to make the travel experience more convenient and enjoyable. Ideally, a traveler needs a “trusted mobility partner” who can provide a wide variety of useful information and a range of helpful services.